Having Obtained the Power to Charm
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Reward Challenge: The Color and the Shape Tribes will race out to a crate of puzzle pieces that they have to maneuver through a table maze and under a cargo net. They will then unlock a second set of puzzle pieces. Using the puzzle pieces, they will solve an intersectional puzzle, where all pieces of the intersections must be the same color. The first two tribes to finish win. Reward: A visit to a Survivor themed cafe. Winner: Ludao Immunity Challenge: Crossroads Three members of each tribe will swim out to a floating net ring. They must then dive down and maneuver sets of puzzle pieces and bring them to the remaining member. The remaining player will then use the pieces solve a signpost puzzle featuring previous Survivor locations. The first two tribes to finish win. In the distance, deep underwater, is a key that can be released. If it is brought back to shore, the player can give it to the puzzle-solver, who can choose to unlock a secret puzzle that will trigger a Battle Flag if completed. Winner: Liuqiu, Ludao Story Night of Day 12 Kasumi was saddened after having betrayed another ally, and knew she was next to go. Bob, CJ, and Mothra planned to stick together, but they still tried to make conversation with the outsider. Day 13 The tribes gathered for the reward challenge, where Gumina gasped at the sight of her ally gone. Minerva and Johnny sat out of the challenge. Liuqiu took the lead, reaching the crate first. Ludao caught up and stayed right behind, while Lanyu lagged in the back. Liuqiu returned to the start and were able to begin their puzzle, Ludao right behind them. Liuqiu and Ludao fought to complete the puzzle, while Lanyu showed up a little too late. Ludao finished first and won reward. When the other tribes went back to camp, Ludao went to the cafe and happily enjoyed the food. The five all got along, despite possibly having to turn on each other soon. While Butch and Johnny talked elsewhere, Gumina and Lukana mentioned the idea of a girl's alliance to Monika. Monika actually listened, and considered the idea. On Lanyu, the tribe divisions were very much clear between Arthur and Minerva against Gumi and Vivi. Both sides tried their best to cater to Brian, who found it comical. Arthur had a personal talk with Brian, while Gumi unexpectedly started a conversation with Minerva. However, the witch did not speak much to the vocaloid, feeling it meaningless. On Liuqiu, Kasumi had a lack of motivation, but still made a slight attempt to convince CJ that Bob and Mothra were close. However, she shot this idea down when she saw Bob interacting heavily with CJ. She then went to Mothra to convince the monster that Bob was a huge social threat. Bob, CJ, and Mothra later met up and discussed how Kasumi was scrambling like mad. Day 14 The three tribes returned for their next Immunity challenge. Gumi and Monika sat it out. Arthur, Brian, and Vivi made it to their platform first for Lanyu. Butch, Gumina, and Lukana were right behind. CJ, Kasumi, and Mothra were last, bringing everyone head to head. CJ and Kasumi worked fast to pull ahead of the game, and Lanyu caught up while Ludao struggled. Liuqiu returned to shore and Bob started on the puzzle, working fast. Ludao eventually got it together and caught up with Lanyu. Minerva and Johnny worked the puzzles for their tribes. Moving fast and a with head start, Bob completed the puzzle and won Immunity for Liuqiu. Johnny and Minerva were so close, but Minerva made a big mistake and Johnny pushed ahead, winning Immunity for Ludao. Liuqiu and Ludao were safe from the vote, but Lanyu were sent to their first Tribal Council together. At camp, Arthur and Minerva split the difference between Gumi and Vivi. Meanwhile, Gumi and Vivi did the same. Brian was awaiting reasons to vote with either side. However, Gumi had a wild idea, and suggested blindsiding Brian, who was far too likable and sitting pretty. It was a long shot, but she talked to Arthur about it, mentioning "honor." The way she put it, Arthur could not help but consider. That, accompanied by the fact that Brian was not great in challenges, gave Arthur the drive to see Gumi's way of thinking. When he brought the idea to Minerva, she disagreed, creating tension in their duo. Vivi also saw problems with the idea, believing that Arthur and Minerva would have to be 100% on board with it, and it was too risky. The duos targeted Arthur and Gumi, respectively. At Tribal Council, the division between alliances could not be more clear, and Brian was the obvious middle man. He claimed that he knew who he was sticking with, but did not drop any hints. In a shocking twist of fate, Brian sided with Arthur and Minerva. But, the two alliances teamed up and unanimously eliminated Brian. This blindside was shocking, even to the voters and Luke. Brian laughed as he left the game. Luke pointed out the sheer unpredictability of the vote, and how that represents the game of Survivor altogether. The remaining four returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running